For The Love of Euterpe
by Nordekai
Summary: Emilia has created a device to distract the town and the crew of a stealth vessel, but it's effects have potential to create an island full of passionate Romeos and love sick Juliets.


Jack stood in the lab switching between two hats, one being his usual Dragoon one and the other similar but with silver and crimson threading verus the maroon of the other hat. A sound erupted from the other side of the lab and Jack was instantly startled, thus he tumbled into a stack of tools and equipment nearby. The sound of glass and metal crashing (and some breaking) rang out.

Jack bolted upright and started to scramble to his feet.

"EM! EM! Are you alright?"

Jack was soon knocked back down after he an Emilia crashed into each other. She was knocked back as well squarely onto her hind end. They both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"jack! What was all that ruckus?"

"I was about to ask you the same. The noise scared the willies out of me!"

"I was testing my latest device," she claimed as she was now standing and straightening her dress out and dusting herself off.

"Can't you test your new toys in your own room like most women?"

Emilia smirked wryly at yet another of his typical, seedy wisecracks.

"Oh but Jack I thought you might disprove of me trying to do the job myself, not that I couldn't."

Jack chuckled uncomfortably.

"Well, sister, what did you have in mind?"

Emilia led him behind a curtain and thrust it aside to reveal the newest of her savvy inventions.

"Ok so it's a tiny piano and boxes."

"In a way, but listen to this, Jack."

Emilia sat before it. Behind her was a wooden box and once she activated it a piece within it began to spin very fast. She played a few notes and the sound filled the room the way a full orchestra filled a massive opera house or concert hall. Jack stepped back a few feet and put his hands over his years and began shouting, however it was drowned out. Emilia continued playing and getting a little more engrossed in it with each passing note. Finally jack walked over and yanked her off the bench, they both tumbled onto the floor, with her landing squarely on top of Jack chest to test.

"I'm all for mood music, baby, but that's enough music to get the whole jungle jumping. What's the point of a really loud piano. "

Jack's hand was sliding up along her side and she quickly smacked his wrist. He pulled his hand away quickly, realizing what he had just been doing.

"Ow! I didn't mean to, honest!"

"I know Jack, just as you're not meaning to do this either."

Her eye went to his other hand caressing her cheek. He squawked and rolled out from under her. They both remained on the floor, bolting upright to sitting.

"What the hell, Em?! You didn't make another batch of that jungle juice, did you?"

"No Jack, though the merchant we got the Spanish fly from initially has now restocked."

"Then what the hell is it this time and why am I the only one getting hot and bothered?"

Emilia took little foam earplugs from her ears.

"I have created an electric piano that not only puts out amplified sound, but also puts out a frequency that influences the listener to feel-shall I say- quite intrigued to mate."

"How long will it last this time?" Jack looked at her with hungry eyes and his body clenched up like he was trying to resist running over after her.

"Only about an hour or so, but you're not as bad off as you could have been had you been listening longer."

"So what you're trying to say had I listening a little longer I'd be stiffer than I already am?"

"In a way. Longer exposure means more concentrated reactions. It will only last an hour, but let's say you were listening to it for more than twenty minutes you'd feel a marked increase in body heat and be more sensitive to the natural odors of women around you. Listen for forty minutes you'd be a passionate mad man. Listen for an hour and you'd do anything in exchange for coitus to the point that you'd basically be a goon to the first woman to consent to giving herself to you. You'd also be remarkably protective of her, defending her tooth and nail were anyone to threaten her."

Jack was panting and groaned as she finished the last sentence.

"What's the point of it, Em?"

"Ah, good question!" Emilia stood once again and dusted herself off. She walked over to a kettle and poured the hot tea from it into a cup combining it with some cream and sugar. She dragged a chair over to sit opposite of Jack who was leaned up against his bed looking nearly frightened of her.

"The Governor is hosting a ball later this week for the visiting ship, Le Chat Noir, a stealth vessel commissioned by Napoleon to lead a secret attack on British merchant vessels. Many of the island soldiers, the crew of the ship, and the aristocracy will be there. We need to use this device to get them caught up for an hour while we sink the ship."

Jack tilted his head to the side and nodded.

"Not a bad plan, sister, but I don't think you need to force a bunch of sailors to be crazed sex zombies; months out at sea does a pretty good job of that."

"Yes, but I can't very well invite the town's brothel employees to a ball can I?"

"No, but you could always send the girls to greet them as they dock."

"Jack, they need to be away from the ship and out of our way. I want to do this during the ball because no one, but a few soldiers, will be at the docks that night. I don't wish for anyone to be hurt from the incendiary devices we'll be planting aboard."

"Fine, that's all great, but for the matter at hand you wouldn't give me a hand, would you?"

Emilia stood after taking a sip of her tea. She smiled to him once again.

"I believe that your own hand should do nicely, Jack. In a little while we must go visit the governor and speak with him about whom he has arranged to perform music. I hope you can play piano, Jack."

As she left Jack pulled himself up to his bed. As he laid there he panted.

"Yeah, sure, I can play more than that, baby."


End file.
